Geo Lloyd
Geoffrey Earnhardt Lloyd known as Geo or The Blind Champion was a Human championship race-car driver, who is known as one of the greatest race-car drivers in history, having 14 championships, 88 wins and 45 poles. He drove with Harry's Motor Sports as a stock car position since he was 19 in Age 1082. He was an RP character of TheGreatKuzon! '(though never used). He was also known for his blindness since birth, his small toddler-like size, and amazing senses. About Geo is helpful and empathized. He loves to race and feel the power, as he can't see it. He loves talking to people and challenging them. He loves playing Logic Table games with his hands, usually with friends. He takes on anything or challenge he can. He is always in the game and loves other people. He is married to Orva Edmonds, and has no children. Traits Geo is popularly known for his advanced senses for hearing, smelling and feeling. He lays his feet flat on the car floor so he can feel the other drivers. He has only been in 2 minor front-back accidents, but no major accidents. He is also a Spiritualist, and meditates to help him focus more at home, and he looks at Gohan as his inspiration for his Ki Practices (he read many of his Ki books). 'Biography Childhood Geo is the son of Richard and Catherine Lloyd, born in Satan City in 1063. His father was a mechanic growing up, who loved to watch Racing. He wanted a son that would grow up to be a racer, but his only son, Geo, was born with complete blindness. As his father thought he wouldn't grow up to be the son he wanted him to be, Geo noticed this at a young age. Geo's uncle Kenneth followed him around and helped him in his childhood. Geo, at age 10, realized he could become a race-car driver. He and his friends made a small soap car out of some trash cans, old seat cushions and some small rubber wheels he found around his neighborhood. He had amazing senses, which is what motivated him. Geo could hear very very well, could sense objects by touching the ground, and smell very good. He thought he could make something of them. When he was 12, he participated in a community Soap car race. Everyone didn't think he could do anything since he was blind. He amazed the crowd when he came out in only 2nd place (out of 15). He built a track in his backyard and tested it all the time, getting better and better. When Geo was 18, he graduated from Satan City High School and pursued a career in Technology. He failed and was kicked out of Satan City College because of the corrupt staff not liking handicapped students, mainly because the Dean always wanted to be a racer but failed, yet Geo was blind and was a champ. So Geo was kicked out on unfair circumstances. But he was determined and didn't have any other goals than to win. Wheeling to Victory Geo was offered to drive with Noble Racing when he was 18 in 1081. He refused the deal because it was mostly comprised of mentally handicapped young adults and kids who weren't known at all, and babied their racers. He didn't want any of that, he wanted to go big. He loved racing. It was in his blood and he was his own fuel. He was later offered a sponsorship by Harry's Motor Sports, a professional league that was good to newcomers. He accepted. His manager and good friend since then is Don Danielson. His first full-time race was in the Supreme City 5000, which was the most known and popular racing event of the year, in 1088. He sponsored and continues to sponsor Holrich Super-Store, a big name in Supreme City. He won in 1st place starting in the complete back. Since then, he has participated in over 120 pro-races. He won 88, and has 14 championships. Later on Meeting the Lookout Crew really inspired Geo in 1100. That year, they held a race in West City where the LCrew drove racecars along with him. It was entirely hosted by Geo but group funded. It attracted millions of people and was very fun, with a lot of wrecks. Geo went on to make more wins in his career and win 6 more championships before it ended in 1121. Afterwards, Geo make a racing enthusiast and trained new racers and opened a museum on several planets, helping bring the sport everywhere. He died in 1140. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles